It's a Love Story
by xxtragiclovetale
Summary: Seth is the only Quileute wolf that hasn't imprinted. He travels to Seattle and imprints on a girl named Melanie. He wants her to tell him everything. Melanie has a bad past with men so now she has trust issues. Will she ever trust Seth? R&R! Seth&OC!


_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own Melanie Merriwater. Her and those characters not native to Twilight belong to me. Also, I know some of my paragraphs are huge but that's how I've learned how to write. I tend to describe thing in its entirety. Also, this is kinda AU because I left out BD in anything I write. Okay? Okay! Onward to the story! 3_

- - - -

The sun was barely beginning to rise, but a werewolf was already sitting outside to watch the beautiful colors of the sunrise in front of him. Things were starting to become more than he could handle. Jacob had managed to get over Bella after her wedding to Edward. That was something all of the Quileute werewolves thought he would bring to his deathbed. Instead, Jacob imprinted on Bella's friend, Angela Weber, and they seemed to be doing rather well. Leah Clearwater, his sister, had managed to imprint on another and her and Sam were beginning to patch up their old grudges in order to make their lives better. Emily was now pregnant with Sam's baby, but where did any of this leave Seth Clearwater? The only family that he had right now was his mother and his sister. Each of them were too busy with their own lives to even notice anything that Seth was going through.

Seth heard Leah and Sam calling his voice inside the Uley residence. The pack often stayed with Sam and Emily because it was just an old habit that no one would ever be able to get rid of. Instead of allowing them to know exactly where he was, he took off in a dead run toward the forest before transforming into a werewolf there. The clothing had been tied to his leg before he had transformed, however. He knew there was no way that he could stay here in La Push right now. He would come back later like he always did, but he just needed to be alone right now. Deciding that Seattle sounded like a good idea, he began to run. It seemed too cliché for a werewolf to actually drive a car unless they absolutely had to. They would have just preferred to run in the fresh air and get there much faster than a car ever allowed for.

As he ran, he began to let his thoughts take over. Why couldn't he find someone to imprint on? There were tons of girls in the Washington boundaries, but he hadn't met the right girl yet. He had seen plenty of them, but none of them stuck out in his eyes. Not like Emily stuck out to Sam or like Angela stuck out to Jacob. There was just no one out there that was perfect enough for him. Did she even exist?

When he arrived in Seattle, he transformed back and entered the main mall of Seattle. It was always filled with people, girls especially, so why not see if he could find someone? After all, there was no point in moping around about not being able to imprint on anyone when he didn't try to find her… or him. The "him part made Seth shiver slightly. It would be rather interesting to explain to everyone if he imprinted on a man. He wasn't about to worry about it right now, however. It just seemed to make more sense to worry about it when it actually happened instead of worrying about it now.

Girls of all different types seemed to pass him by. Each one that walked by him seemed to hold their own interesting characteristics, but nothing that was having him imprint on any of them. A few gothic girls passed him by, but they just seemed to scare Seth. A couple girls in plaid skirts and pink shirts passed him by, but they had on way too much makeup for Seth's liking. Another girl passed by him with hair that had quite a few different colors dyed into it. She was interesting, but not the type that Seth wanted.

He sighed, making his way toward the food court. Hey, he was hungry. He left before Emily and Sam would make breakfast for the pack. Sure he couldn't eat here as much as he'd like to, but that didn't mean he couldn't order it from each and every single place before he would make his run back to La Push. He ordered a couple slices of pizza and a large soda from one of the areas, and paid for it. He was certainly glad that he saved his money as much as he did. Otherwise he wouldn't be eating right now. It didn't take him very long to finish the pizza as he began to walk again. He threw the soda cup away when it was empty, and he soon found himself crashing into someone. Well, they were the ones that fell onto the ground. It seemed neither one of them was paying much attention to who was in front of them.

"I am so, so sorry!" A female voice exclaimed as she managed to get herself up. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Forgive me?"

Melanie Merriwater couldn't believe how much of an idiot she was. This was probably the main reason why she didn't have a boyfriend. It wasn't very attractive to go crashing into every single hot guy and try to get a date with them. Well, that wasn't really what she was doing. She was here in Seattle because she had passed her history test and was being rewarded by her mother. Forks High School had a rather interesting history teacher, so it was just a surprise when she actually aced the test.

Seth looked at the girl, his chocolate brown eyes locking with her slate blue eyes. She had curly blonde hair that hung down to the middle of her back. She had ivory colored skin and was actually a beautiful girl. He found himself watching her and beginning to obsess over everything that was there. To the outside world, it seemed like he had just died and gone to heaven. Seth felt like he really had died and gone to heaven. Was this what it felt like to imprint on a girl? It more than likely was, because he found himself smiling.

Melanie watched the man in front of her. He was smiling… She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He did have shaggy brown hair that fell in front of his eyes. He really was gorgeous…

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to zone out like that," Seth said, realizing this girl probably thought he was a little crazy right now.

"No, no. It's no big deal at all. I'm still really sorry I crashed into you."

"I wasn't paying attention either. It's no big deal…" he said, smiling at her again. She had a beautiful smile.

Melanie's smile remained, "Well, I suppose I should get going…"

Seth shook his head. "I know this sounds weird, but I really want to get to know you. What's your name? My name is Seth Clearwater."

Seth Clearwater? Why did that sound familiar to her? Was it a name that Angela or Bella had mentioned before? Most likely…

"It's nice to meet you Seth. My name is Melanie Merriwater. You can call me anything you want that isn't totally offensive." She laughed, and Seth laughed right along with her. This was a dream come true for Seth. He had met the woman of his dreams… and she was funny too!

For the next couple hours, Seth and Melanie followed each other around the entire mall. Seth had wanted to know everything about her. He found out she lived in Forks, which was a good thing for him. Jacob had imprinted on Angela, so maybe Seth could go with him whenever Jacob would visit Angela. Maybe even if Jacob didn't go… Either way, Seth was going to visit her. He found out everything about her and more. She was technically a year younger than he was, though he was sure he looked a lot older than he actually was.

Melanie soon saw the time. "I have to get going. My mom is outside to take me home. Can I talk to you later, Seth?" she asked, opening her cell phone to put in a number.

Seth gave her his cell phone number and wrote hers down onto a napkin. He didn't have his cell phone on him right now.

"Of course. I'll see you later, Melanie."

She waved goodbye and soon walked outside to her mother's car. Seth watched as she left and began to smile even wider than he had the entire time. He went to a safely hidden place and transformed. He soon ran back to La Push. There was nothing that could break him down now…

- - - -

_A/N: So yeah! There was chapter one. I will not update the story until I have at least 5 reviews. Once I have those 5 reviews, I will update the story. Also, watch Taylor Swift's video Love Story. Melanie looks like Taylor Swift and Seth looks like the guy in the video. That's the way I see them anyway! So yeah! peace&love everyone! Read and review! Hopefully I can update this story sometime soon._


End file.
